percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: Josh
This is chapter 1 of The Greatest Heroes of All. Josh Josh's P.O.V Something wasn't right. I could sense it. I was on Camp Half-Blood, practicing my swordfighting skills. I have to keep improving my swordfighting skills so that I could take on harder opponents (monsters). I was swordfighting with my friend, Annabeth. I fenced left and right and jabbing up and down, constantly watching my opponents every move and predicting where she would strike next. Annabeth, as usual, is using a knife, but I won against her, so I decided to switch partners. This time, I'm with my friend, Adam Sinise. He is a good swordfighter, and the last time I battled him, it was a draw, though I almost lose against him. Adam stepped into the swordfighting arena and began his first move. He stepped forward and jabbed my shoulder. I dodged and tried to jab in his armpit in counter. Adam noticed this and he punched me in the face. I flew back and regained my footing in just a few milliseconds. I then kicked him in the chest and he flew back, and I took the advantage of disarming him by twisting his blade, forcing him to let go. Then, a miracle happened. For some reason, Adam managed to caught his sword in mid-air and punch me in the face, but I successfully dodged his attacks and kicked him in the groin. Adam winced, but he stood his ground. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the ground, and he dropped his sword and made a move like he was about to punch me. I held up my hand, and Adam smiled, and his fist turned into an open hand, and he took my hand and helped me up. He clapped me in the back, like saying well done. Next, is Clarisse. Since Adam has won the round, Clarisse gets to be with Adam. I smiled at Clarisse, and Clarisse clapped my back, like saying good try. I stumbled and almost fell, but Clarisse held me. "Good job, Joshy." Clarisse said. "Thanks." I told her. "I wish you good luck on your swordfighting." Clarisse smiled at me, and the match started between Clarisse and Adam. Clarisse faced Adam, and when the bell rang, Adam made his first move, but Adam hasn't have much experience on dealing with Clarisse. Adam swung his sword, and Clarisse blocked. She threw a punch on Adam, but he dodged and did an uppercut on Clarisse, but the blow isn't enough for Clarisse to fall down. Clarisse growled and she lunged at Adam, but Adam sidestepped to the right. Unfortunately for him, Clarisse anticipated that move, and she spun around and punched him square in the chest. Adam stumbled back a few steps and Clarisse confiscated his sword and grabbed Adam by the shirt. "Clarisse wins!" Chiron announced, and after this, it is freetime for 4 whole hours, so I decided to go to the creek. I decided to go to the creek to relax, and sat down near the creek. I looked at the flowing river and the naiads swimming. I washed my face in the river and went back to my cabin. I walked casually to my cabin while I looked at the archery range. I saw a bunch of people on the archery range and decided to practice archery. I notched an arrow on the middle dummy that is 100 meters away, and the arrow exploded just near the dummy. The force of the explosion blew the dummy away, but not enough to knock the dummy off the chains. The other campers just stared at me with awe, and I handed him an arrow, an explosive tipped arrow. He then shot the arrow at the dummy and it exploded on contact. The archers are not supposed to be shocked, because they saw this kind of thing every single day. I then headed back to the swordfighting arena. I looked around, and there's Clarisse beside me, and she hasn't noticed me yet. I grabbed my golden sword and aimed for the lower part of the dummy. I sliced its chains that held the dummy on the ground, and kicked the dummy as hard as I could. It was a worthwhile practice. Chapophis's P.O.V I had my sights on Josh McLean. Destroying him will be easy, but torturing him isn't. I want Josh to suffer very badly, but how? There are many possibilities. One of them is the labyrinth. It would toy with Josh's psychological emotions, by confusing him so much he would be driven insane. But I wasn't interested in driving him insane, and there are much endless possibilities. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Greatest Heroes of All Category:Fan Fiction